


hold my hand, it’s going to get worse

by sugaboot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon, F/M, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, kaede was absolutely a rowdy bitch in pregame and you will NOT tell me otherwise, pregame au, saihara was also a cuck or something similar but when in Horny Mode (tm) he was dominating, shadowhara, shadowmatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaboot/pseuds/sugaboot
Summary: little brain: saihara’s confession tape about wanting to be in drgalaxy brain: kaede convincing him to help her with dr and be with her in it





	hold my hand, it’s going to get worse

**Author's Note:**

> please....do not shame me....I haven’t written dialogue in so long I’m so used to poems nowadays.....
> 
> but ah yes, my long awaited time has come to post my EXTREMELY indulgent pregame au
> 
> enjoy frens

“I think I like the classics better,” she blurted out. Not like she was holding back anything. “Yeah fair,” he replied shoving a handful of chips in his mouth. “This new shit is just so…” 

 

“Unpolished? Overdone?” 

 

“Yeah sure.” 

 

Kaede whipped out her phone, a small charm jingled beside her case. This caught Shuichi’s attention. As she scrolled through update after update in her newsfeed, the reserved boy began to pout. 

 

“They’re about to announce this years mastermind, aren’t you curious?” He asked over the small tapping coming from her thumbs.“It’s the blonde one,” she said, without raising her head. 

 

As quick as she said it the laptop cut to a sequence of eerie music as the lights faded and a shadowy figure came into focus. 

 

Red lights shone down unto the figure. 

 

“Okay  _ how  _ did you know?” 

 

She smiled and just shrugged. “With my blonde hair I think I’d want to be a mastermind too, just like god herself Junk-“

 

“Uh, no she has  _ pink  _ hair, and you couldn’t possibly pull that off.” He scoffed. 

 

“Strawberry blonde, you fucking asswipe and I  _ so  _ could.” Kaede twirled a little piece of her baby hair around her index finger to try and flaunt what could be.

 

Shuichi kept his gaze towards the screen, not moving for a minute. At the end of every season  _ Danganronpa  _ shows previews for the next season, going so far as to give a list of the cast. Yet, no word had been posted. Not a single file or image that he could get his hands on. 

 

Until a face appeared. 

 

_ Calling all Danganronpa fans! We have a treat for you. Our upcoming season, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony is one of our most anticipated yet, and we want you to be apart of it!  _

 

The duo’s eyes widened at almost the exact same second upon hearing this. They inched closer to the screen, making sure they were hearing right. 

 

_ Auditions for will be held sometime in the early spring, you can apply for a time at— _

 

“T-there’s no way…” Shuichi sputtered. 

 

“I…”

 

He stared at Kaede while she gathered her thoughts. 

 

“We should try out together!” Her face now a bright red, radiating heat and excitement. “You think so too right? Could you imagine? Being locked in and forced to kill each other? Ahhhhhhh...thinking about it makes me so tingly…” 

 

Shuichi understood her enthusiasm. Ever since they had met,  _ Danganronpa _ was what consumed them. Or rather what they consumed. Non stop, talking to each other for the course of two months. Although unsure of his own standing, he wanted to see how badly Kaede wanted this. Not only for herself, but for the both of them.

 

“You couldn’t possibly get into  _ Danganronpa. _ ” He spat. Waiting to see the look of anger on her face, that never came. 

 

“Yes I could!” Her eyes becoming lighter by the minute. Their normal dull pink flourishing into a bright magenta. “I could fucking  _ win  _ it if I wanted!” She was brimming with energy.

“No way in hell a person like you could win.” Shuichi said, trying his hardest to egg her on. 

 

She wasn’t buying it. 

 

“A person  _ like me  _ would be the best type to win it. Think about it: a ruthless, cold hearted girl—such as myself—ready to kick in some dickweed’s teeth at anytime? Do you even remember Akane Owari? She’s one of the most memorable survivors!” 

 

“You’d have to get some serious character development before you became a survivor, and be real here; people only remember her because of how much she ate and how big her tits were.” 

 

Kaede crossed her arms and stuck out her lip. This was beginning to be annoying but it was just the kind of thing he was into. Well, she was into it too, but she’d never admit that aloud. 

 

Shuichi had realized that she wasn’t budging no matter what and just thinking of the way she acted just moments before could’ve put him into a coma. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. 

 

“I...could help you...w-we could help each other. Prepare, you know?” it was a first step, but was she going to laugh? Was she going to walk out and never text back? Was she—

 

“I think you might be onto something.” 

 

Shuichi’s heart began to race. 

 

“Saihara… I want to be in  _ Danganronpa.  _ More than anything ever before. And I know you can help me. Not only that, but you want to be in it too, right?” 

 

Kaede caught herself staring down, but her eyes began to make their way towards his. When they finally met, she could tell his answer without him actually saying it. 

 

The two shook hands, binding themselves into a contract neither to which neither of them could foresee the end result in. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re reading this thank you for reading chapter 0! 
> 
> I really want to continue this work so I’ll try my hardest to write it well, I hope you liked this and if you have any comments/critiques feel free to say smthn!


End file.
